1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheels and more particularly, to a collapsible wheel practical for use in a golf bag carrier, pushcart, or baby cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many folding collapsible pushcarts and baby carts are commercially available. When not in use, these collapsible pushcarts and baby carts can be folded into a collapsed status, reducing storage occupation. However, the wheels of a collapsible pushcart or baby cart have a round shape and are not collapsible. When putting a collapsible pushcart or baby cart in the trunk of a car, the round wheels of the collapsed collapsible pushcart or baby cart still occupy much space in the trunk.